Relève-toi et avance
by Ophale
Summary: Lorsque Jason rend visite à Bucky, il croise Steve Rogers et décide de mettre les choses à plat quant à son obsession avec Bucky. Jason Todd/James "Bucky" Barnes, avec un très léger Tony Stark/Stephen Strange. Not Steve-Friendly. Court lemon.


Disclaimer : Ni _Avengers_ ni _Batman_ ne m'appartiennent.

Cette fic a été mise à jour le 26/08/2018.

Et merci à Chaperon Vert pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir !

 **Attention !** Cette fic contient deux lemons, que vous pouvez sauter. Je précise également qu'il s'agit d'un slash, soit une relation homme/homme, si cela vous déplaît vous pouvez partir maintenant. Personnages OOC possible. Vous voilà prévenu !

* * *

Steve était inquiet. Steve était inquiet à propos de Bucky.

Jusque-là rien de bien nouveau. Steve était toujours inquiet à propos de Bucky, c'était son mode par défaut. Passer dix minutes loin de son ami d'enfance l'envoyait dans une frénésie inquiétante.

D'aucun aurait dit que le comportement de Steve envers l'autre homme frôlait l'obsession. Lui préférait y voir l'expression de son amitié.

Il était bien le seul.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du Wakanda, il passait ses journées scotché à l'homme au bras de métal. Que se soit pour les entraînements, lors des repas ou bien lors de leurs pauses détente, il refusait qu'ils soient séparés.

Si ce comportement avait pu faire sourire son ami au début de leur retrouvaille (il ignorait à quel point Steve lui avait manqué jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve), dorénavant cela le mettait copieusement sur les nerfs. Ce n'était pas que Bucky ne voulait pas être en sa présence (...bon, peut-être un peu), mais depuis leur retour, Steve le collait tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il comprenait qu'il ne voulait pas le lâcher ; après tout il avait passé des années à croire que Bucky était mort, avant de finir par découvrir qu'il était toujours vivant, dans les mains d'Hydra, complètement lobotomisé en machine à tuer.

Et il avait beau essayé de faire comprendre à Steve qu'il avait besoin d'air, rien n'y faisait. Il y avait eut une dispute à ce sujet, quelques semaines auparavant. Mais la présence étouffante du capitaine à ses côtés n'était pas leur seul sujet de dispute, loin de là. Le plus tristement célèbre était sans doute Tony Stark. Là où Bucky exprimait regrets et culpabilité, Steve ne ressentait que colère et trahison.

Bucky n'oublierait jamais l'expression sur le visage de Tony lorsqu'il avait découvert la vérité sur la mort de ses parents, ni celle lorsque Steve (son ami) avait confessé connaître cette vérité.

La culpabilité lui tenaillait les entrailles, et si Steve n'avait pas était là, il aurait probablement laissé Iron Man l'achever. Mais Steve avait été là. Ils s'étaient battus, et Steve avait gagné (mais Bucky connaissait la vérité : Tony l'avait laissé gagner, parce qu'il répugnait à faire du mal à celui qu'il considérait comme son ami). Et ils étaient partis.

 _Ils étaient partis._

Ils étaient partis en laissant Tony, blessé et ensanglanté, seul, avec une balafre sur la poitrine, là où Steve avait _plongé_ son bouclier dans l'armure d'Iron Man. Son armure était endommagée et il n'avait aucun moyen de quitter la Sibérie. T'Challa s'était occupé de ramener Captain America, Bucky et Zemo. D'après ce qu'il savait, FRIDAY, la nouvelle IA de Tony, avait alerté Vision qui était venu secourir le milliardaire juste à temps.

Tony avait failli mourir. Ils avaient presque _tuer_ Tony Stark.

Bucky ne s'était jamais senti aussi minable. D'autant plus que Steve, son ami Steve, auparavant toujours près à défendre les autres, avait assuré à un T'Challa inquiet, avec un aplomb écœurant, que Tony allait bien et qu'il rentrait seul en armure. Dans son état à moitié conscient, le Soldat de l'Hiver n'avait pas eu la force d'avertir le roi de ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Mais cela ne s'arrêtait pas là. Ce sentiment qui s'était renforcé quand Tony – battu, ensanglanté, _orphelin_ Tony – lui avait construit un nouveau bras pour remplacer celui qu'il avait détruit. Tony – avec un _trou_ dans la poitrine, brisé Tony – s'était excusé auprès de Bucky. _Tony_ s'était excusé auprès de _Bucky_. Comme si le meurtre de ses parents et la trahison d'un de ses amis proches ne justifiaient pas qu'il ait craqué.

Bucky n'avait pas honte d'avouer qu'il avait éclaté en sanglots. Rétrospectivement, ce fût assez amusant. A la minute où le féroce Soldat de l'Hiver avait était réduit à une masse éplorée, Tony avait perdu ses moyens, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Cela avait prit une bonne vingtaine de minutes pour que Bucky réussisse à suffisamment se calmer. Il s'était excusé à son tour (maintes fois) avant de le remercier (maintes fois) pour le nouveau bras qu'il arborait. Tony avait juste sourit et lui avait dit qu'il pouvait venir le voir quand il le désirait.

La même chose ne valait pas pour les autres ex-Avengers. A leur retour du Wakanda, une fois graciés de leurs crimes (ce qui leur prit tout de même 18 mois), les ex-Avengeurs, avaient dû signer les Accords. Ce qu'ils avaient fait avec _beaucoup_ de réticence, du moins pour le plupart. Scott était prêt à tout pour pouvoir enfin retrouver sa Cassie. Passer autant de temps loin de sa fille l'avait fait réfléchir. Cassie passait avant tout, même ces foutus Accords. Par ailleurs, les Accords ne le dérangeaient pas plus que ça. Si il avait rejoint Captain America dans ce combat, c'était en grand partie parce qu'il était son idole. Alors quand il lui avait demandé de combattre à ses côtés, il avait dit oui sans vraiment réfléchir. Il avait fait une belle erreur. Entre plusieurs remontrances d'Hope et Hank, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait agit sans penser aux conséquences, et il s'était excusé auprès d'eux (plusieurs fois) et de Tony (il fut le seul avec Bucky). Les choses n'étaient toujours pas redevenues comme avant entre eux, mais il y avait du progrès. Maggie et Parson lui en avait voulu également, ils lui avaient bien fait savoir que c'était sa dernière chance. La seule à avoir été extatique de la voir, fut Cassie. Elle lui avait sauté dans les bras en s'exclamant à quel point il lui avait manqué. A ce moment-là, Scott se jura de ne plus faire d'erreurs aussi dévastatrice. L'idée de ne plus revoir sa fille parce qu'il était (de nouveau) en prison le rendait physiquement malade.

A leur retour au Camp, ils avaient rencontré les nouveaux membres des Avengers. Tout d'abord, le Dr. Stephen Strange, Sorcier Suprême, qui semblait effroyablement proche de Tony. Puis vint, Carol Denvers, Captain Marvel de son état, et leader de la nouvelle équipe des Avengers. Ils avaient déjà rencontré Spider-Man (bien qu'il fut le seul dont ils ignoraient l'identité secrète), ainsi que la Panthère Noire, et bien évidemment, Vision. Il arrivait occasionnellement que Deadpool passe au Camp, principalement les jours de Chimichangas (comment il savait quand l'équipe en mangeait était un mystère. Tony avait sa petite idée sur la question...).

Ils avaient également fait la connaissance d'un certain « Star-Lord » et de ses équipiers : une alien à la peau verte prénommée Gamora qui assassinait tout le monde du regard, un alien à la peau grise et au corps scarifié on ne peut plus terre-à-terre, une femme avec des antennes (?) possédant le pouvoir extraordinaire d'empathie, un raton-laveur parlant (?) et un arbre littéralement vivant pouvant parler, bien que son vocabulaire se limita à « Je suis Groot » (?) qui semblait entrer dans sa crise adolescente, et une alien qui tenait plus du cyborg, à la peau bleue. Malgré leur ressemblance inexistante, Gamora et Nébula étaient sœurs.

S'il y avait bien une chose que toutes ces personnes avaient en commun, c'était le degrés de protection qu'elles exposaient envers Tony. Les ex-Avengeurs avaient eu droit à des menaces toutes plus originales les unes que les autres les dissuadant de faire du mal à l'ingénieur, voire même de s'approcher de lui. Les menaces de Deadpool étaient hautement créatives et semblaient parfois physiquement impossibles.

Bucky était le seul à avoir eu un laisser-passer, probablement parce que Tony était celui qui l'avait accosté.

Bref, tout ça pour en revenir au fait que Steve était mort d'inquiétude pour Bucky. Depuis quelques temps, il sortait du Camp et passait ses journées Dieu-seul-savait-où. Il partait tôt le matin pour revenir tard le soir. Quelques fois Steve pouvait apercevoir des bleus sur ses bras, parfois sur son cou, et même sur sa mâchoire. Steve savait que son ami avait trouvé un travail en dehors du Camp (le logement au camp n'était pas gratuit. Rien ne l'était en fait. Encore un changement de Stark, assurément). Mais il n'était jamais rentré avec des blessures. Du moins jusqu'à il y a deux mois. Depuis, les marques et bleus étaient devenus monnaie courante. Steve en avait parlé à son Officier Référant, qui lui avait assuré que tout allait bien. Puis à son chef d'équipe, Carol (qui remplaçait Rhodey). A part un sourire de connivence, elle n'avait rien dit. Et FRIDAY lui assurait également que tout allait bien.

Ils le prenaient tous pour un idiot. Il voyait bien que ça n'allait pas ! Pourquoi se bornaient-ils à lui mentir ?

Très bien, s'ils refusaient de l'entendre, il se débrouillerait tout seul !

* * *

Des gémissements résonnaient dans la chambre. Des respirations erratiques vibraient dans l'air.

Sur le lit, deux corps enlacés brûlaient de passion. La chaleur moite de leur corps, le plaisir qui montait en eux, les palpitations frénétiques de leurs cœurs qui tintaient dans leurs oreilles, pulsaient sous leurs peaux ardentes. Les couvertures avaient été rejetées au pied du lit, depuis longtemps oubliées.

Assis à califourchon sur Bucky, Jason bougeait ses hanches de haut en bas, en cadence avec son partenaire qui donnait des coups de reins avec un timing impeccable. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant lorsque Bucky pilonna sa prostate avec vigueur.

« Mon Dieu, tu es magnifique... » souffla Bucky en caressant les cuisses puissantes de son partenaire.

Jason lui sourit avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser. Il passa sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Bucky qui ne perdit pas un instant à ouvrir la bouche. La langue de Jason se glissa aisément, et entreprit immédiatement un match de catch avec celle de son compagnon.

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, Bucky continua ses mouvements de hanches. Jason rompit le baiser lorsqu'un va-et-vient particulièrement précis provoqua une vague de chaleur dans son bas-ventre.

« Putain, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas... Putain..» exhala-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Bucky. Il tourna légèrement la tête et posa ses lèvres sur son cou.

Bucky haleta un souffle tremblant lorsqu'il sentit Jason lécher et sucer ce point sensible sur son cou. Il serpenta ses mains jusqu'aux fesses fermes du jeune homme et les écarta pour avoir un meilleur accès. Il se sentait bientôt proche de la délivrance, et il savait que Jason l'était aussi.

« Même pas en rêve... »

L'une de ses mains voyagea entre leurs corps, et il s'empara du sexe dressé qui s'offrait à lui. Sans perdre un instant, il fit un mouvement de pompe avec sa main. En réponse, Jason laissa échapper un bruit étranglé. Le froid de la main métallique offrait un contraste délicieux avec la chaleur étouffante de leurs corps. Il se redressa, passa ses mains dans les cheveux d'ébènes de Bucky tout en lui tirant doucement la tête en arrière, puis leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent à nouveau avec une ferveur des plus honorables.

Les hanches de Jason accélérèrent, de même que celles de Bucky, sa main suivant la cadence, tandis qu'une chaleur tentatrice envahissait leurs corps.

Un ultime coup sur sa prostate eut raison de Jason. Il se libéra en un long gémissement que Bucky avala goulûment, son sperme colorant leurs torses. En sentant l'anneau de chair de Jason se resserrer autour de membre turgescent, Bucky perdit ses moyens. Il vint en un long jet qui remplit Jason profondément.

Celui-ci brisa le baiser et posa son front contre celui de Bucky. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient tandis qu'ils tentaient de reprendre leurs esprits. Bucky laissa ses mains tracer des motifs nébuleux sur le dos de Jason, tandis que celui-ci caressait de son pouce la joue de son compagnon.

« C'était incroyable. Tu es incroyable, » murmura Bucky en plongeant son regard dans celui de Jason.

« Évidemment que j'suis incroyable, putain, » rétorqua-t-il. « Mais pour info, t'es pas si mal non plus. »

Bucky gloussa. « C'est trop d'honneur, merci beaucoup. »

« Profites-en bien, je n'dis pas ça à tout le monde, » avertit l'ancien Robin avec un sourire joueur.

Pour toute réponse, Bucky l'embrassa à nouveau. Ce baiser était différent ;paresseux, plein de sentiments. Bucky savait que Jason ne faisait pas dans les émotions, et lui-même avait du mal, mais parfois, occasionnellement, ils leur arrivait de tomber dans le sentimentalisme. Juste parce qu'ils n'étaient pas doués dans ce domaine, ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'en avaient pas besoin.

Bucky se décala, déclenchant un gémissement chez Jason. Son partenaire était toujours à l'intérieure de lui et il était encore sensible. Le sexe de Bucky frottait contre ses parois à fleurs de peaux, provoquant de délicieuses frictions.

Le soldat sourit d'un air entendu, et bougea de nouveau ses hanches. Jason inspira brusquement sous les sensations qui l'assaillirent. Il envoya un regard de reproche à l'autre homme. Celui-ci eut un petit rire, mais il arrêta néanmoins.

« Allons prendre une douche, _котёнок,_ » suggéra-t-il doucement.

« J'ai une chose à faire avant, » objecta Jason.

Il souleva ses hanches pour se déloger. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il fondit sur la verge neigeuse de Bucky. Qui rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque la bouche chaude et humide de son compagnon se referma autour de sa tour de Piz. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait percuté le mur. Plus rien n'avait d'importance mis à part la langue tentatrice qui coulait sur son sexe, qui s'enroulait, traçait les veines d'une manière joueuse. Trop tôt, la chaleur disparue et l'air plus frais de la chambre la remplaça.

Il ouvrit les yeux (et quand les avaient-ils fermé ?) et rencontra le regard malicieux de Jason.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » geignit-il d'une manière très virile. Vu le rictus de Jason, il n'avait pas tout à fait réussi.

« Je n'fais qu'récolter c'que t'as semé, » répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Bucky suivit son regard et s'aperçut, qu'en effet, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sperme. Il reporta son attention devant lui lorsqu'il sentit un changement dans le lit.

Jason s'avança lascivement vers lui, telle une panthère. Les muscles de ses épaules roulaient à chaque mouvement et Bucky se retrouva hypnotisé par la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Les genoux de chaque côté du Soldat de l'Hiver, torse contre torse, Jason pencha la tête en avant.

« Si tu désires un lavage plus... en _profondeur_ , il va falloir me suivre, снежи́нка » susurra-t-il à l'oreille tout en laissant ses mains traîner sur le corps musclé sous lui.

Bucky senti un frisson lui parcourir l'échine lorsque le souffle chaud de Jason enjôla le lobe de son oreille. Une seconde plus tard, il se dégagea et Bucky pleura intérieurement la perte de sa présence.

Il suivit du regard la forme élancée et athlétique de son compagnon. S'émerveillant de la chance qu'il avait d'avoir cet homme dans sa vie. Son regard s'égara sur le postérieur superbement sculpté devant lui. Jason marchait en direction de la salle de bain, en se déhanchant plus que nécessaire, au grand plaisir de Bucky. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses cuisses et une vague de possessivité s'empara de lui en voyant sa semence empreindre la peau halée de Jason.

« Tu viens ou quoi ? » demanda Jason en lui envoya un regard brûlant.

Bucky eut l'impression de voler tant il traversa la pièce avec une vitesse sans précédent. Le rire de Jason tinta joyeusement dans l'air.

* * *

Okay, Steve avait officiellement dépassé le stade de l'inquiétude.

Il avait cherché Bucky toute la journée, mais impossible de mettre la main sur lui. Il savait qu'aujourd'hui était son jour de congé, et il ne l'avait pas vu partir ce matin, donc logiquement, il devrait toujours être dans le Camp. Mais les endroits habituels étaient vides et les terrains d'entraînements également. Aucun membre de son équipe ne savait où il se trouvait, quant aux nouveaux Avengers, soit ils l'ignoraient royalement, soit ils refusaient carrément de lui répondre et l'envoyer paître.

Il était passé par sa chambre en peu plus tôt. Il lui semblait avoir entendu du bruit, mais quand il avait demandé à FRIDAY, elle lui avait assuré d'une voix aussi froide que le givre que la chambre était vide de tout occupant.

Après avoir passé la majorité de la matinée à chercher son meilleur ami, Steve commençait à désespérer. Il devait retrouver Bucky, qui savait ce qui lui était arrivé ! Bucky n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, malgré ce qu'il en pensait. N'importe qui pouvait profiter de sa faiblesse !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine pour reprendre ses recherches, quelqu'un entra. Il s'agissait d'un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Il était grand, légèrement plus grand que Steve (ce qui était impressionnant en soi), et il était bâtit de manière assez imposante. Il semblait plutôt jeune, sûrement une vingtaine d'année, peut-être moins. L'élément le plus frappant était sans aucun doute ses cheveux. Parmi la masse d'encre ébouriffée qui trônait sur sa tête, quelques mèches blanches retombaient sur son front. Ses yeux bleus océan survolaient paresseusement les cuisine, avant de tomber sur lui. Sa posture ne changea pas d'un iota : une main dans les cheveux, l'autre le long de son corps, son poids réparti un peu plus sur sa jambe gauche, à moitié en train de bailler. Mais ses yeux racontèrent une différente histoire. Il avait l'impression d'être passé aux rayons-X, comme si cet étranger pouvait voir dans âme, lire ses plus sombres secrets et ses désirs inavoués. Aussi brusquement qu'elle était apparue, la sensation disparue lorsqu'il se détourna.

Steve se tendit. L'homme dégageait une aura dangereuse.

Il se dirigea vers le frigo comme s'il était chez lui et en sortit une bouteille d'eau, qu'il dé-bouchonna. Il prit quelques gorgées avant de refermer la bouteille. Il poussa un soupir, puis se tourna vers Steve qui le fixait toujours.

« Si tu veux une putain d'photo, c'est payant. Si tu souhaites avoir du bon temps avec moi, va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre, j'fais pas ce genre de chose. »

Steve sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc et son cerveau mit quelques secondes à digérer les paroles. Une fois que ce fût fait, il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

« Quoi ? Non, je ne veux pas... je ne fais pas... je n'ai... » bafouilla-t-il en tentant de s'expliquer.

L'étranger haussa les épaules négligemment. « Hé, tu fais c'que tu veux de ton temps libre, mec. Je juge pas. »

« Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi ! » réussit à sortir Steve, en secouant la tête.

L'homme fronça les sourcils. « Et pourquoi ça ? J'suis pas à ton goût, hein ? Tu me blesses tu sais, » dit-il en mettant une main sur son cœur.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qui était cet homme ?_

« Non, je ne voulais pas dire... Tu es très beau, mais...Je ne... »

« Ah, donc je te plaît ! Tu n'oses pas le dire, c'est ça ? Ne t'en fais pas, si tu n'es pas près à sortir du placard, je n'dirais rien. Parole de scout, » rassura-t-il en mettant solennellement sa main sur sa poitrine

« Quel placard ? De quoi tu parles ? » L'homme sourit d'un air narquois tout en lançant la bouteille distraitement avant de la rattraper. C'est en fixant l'objet de plastique que Steve s'aperçut que l'inconnu portait un tee-shirt familier. « C'est le tee-shirt de Bucky ! » s'exclama-t-il en pointant du doigt l'objet incriminé.

L'homme cligna des yeux comme une chouette : « Qui ? »

« Bucky ! » s'énerva Steve. « L'homme avec un bras en métal ! Ne fais pas semblant d'ignorer de qui je parle. »

L'homme fit un bruit qui indiquait clairement qu'il avait reconnu la description. Il baissa les yeux sur son torse comme s'il avait oublié ce qu'il portait. « Ah oui, j'me disais bien que j'le reconnaissais pas. »

En effet, il s'agissait bel et bien du tee-shirt du soldat. Sur l'homme en revanche, il était légèrement trop petit, ce qui donnait un effet serré mettant en valeur son torse finement ciselé.

Steve ne rougissait plus ; en fait, il avait carrément pâli.

« Pourquoi portes-tu le tee-shirt de Bucky ? » siffla-t-il avec venin.

« J'ai prit la première chose qui m'est tombé sous la main en sortant du lit, » fût l'explication désintéressée.

Steve n'aimait l'implication de cette phrase.

« Ça suffit ! Qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es pas un Avenger ! » ordonna Steve de sa voix de chef, celle qui signifiait 'réponds-moi si tu ne veux pas te prendre un bouclier en adamantium dans la tête'.

L'homme éclata de rire. « Moi ? Un Avenger ? Par les morts, non ! Je m'appelle Bruce. » Il sourit comme s'il venait de dire une blague particulièrement drôle. Steve ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il y avait d'amusant.

« Je repose ma question : que fais-tu avec le tee-shirt de Bucky ? Et que fais-tu là ? Comment es-tu entré ? » grogna-t-il de manière menaçante.

L'homme n'en fut pas perturbé. Il déposa la bouteille sur la table à proximité, s'adossa au mur et croisa nonchalamment les bras.

« On m'a invité, » finit-il par dire. « Et je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi j'porte ce tee-shirt, putain. Je n'savais pas qu'il y avaient eu des effets secondaires à ton séjour sous l'eau. Si j'avais su, j'aurais apprit le putain de langage des signes. »

Le Captain fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait qu'une possibilité pour que Bruce ait pu récupérer un vêtement de Bucky et c'était d'avoir été dans sa chambre. Les machines à laver étaient à disposition dans leur salle de bain, afin que chacun puisse faire sa lessive comme il ou elle l'entendait.

« Es-tu en train de me dire que tu était dans la chambre de Bucky ? FRIDAY m'a certifié que personne ne s'y trouvait. »

Là, Bruce sourit d'un air suffisant. Et Steve ressentit l'irrésistible besoin de lui envoyer son bouclier dans les dents.

« Certes, nous n'étions pas dans la chambre à proprement parler. Nous étions dans la salle de bain. »

Comme si ça éclairait quoique se soit !

Steve souffla par le nez pour se calmer. Il avait le sentiment que l'autre homme faisait ça exprès pour l'énerver. « Que faisais-tu dans sa salle de bain ? »

Bruce haussa un sourcil. « Je sacrifiais des offrandes à notre seigneur, Poséidon. »

Steve cligna des yeux. « Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Moi ? Je n'oserais _jamais_ me moquer du grand aigle d'Amérique ! »

Okay, Bruce commençait vraiment à lui rappeler Ton- Stark. Il lui rappelait _Stark_. Avec son attitude nonchalante, ses remarques sarcastiques et cette façon de rabaisser rien qu'avec les mots.

Il fit un pas hostile en direction de Bruce, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas. Soit il était capable de se défendre, soit il était horriblement arrogant. Steve pencherait plutôt pour le dernier.

« Je ne te crois pas, » déclara Steve. « Bucky n'aime pas les hommes de cette façon. »

« J'ai l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à foutre que t'me crois ? Tu pourrais croire au Grinch que je m'en battrais les couilles. » Steve plissa les yeux au langage cru. « Quand à savoir si _James_ aime les hommes ou pas, je pense être le mieux placé pour ça. Étant donné que j'viens de passer la matinée dans sa chambre. » Il avait mit l'accent sur le prénom de Bucky. Dans l'esprit de Steve, c'était la preuve que Bruce mentait, sinon Bucky lui aurait dit de l'appeler par son surnom, comme il le faisait avec tous ses amis.

Il serra les poings en écoutant Bruce déblatérer ses mensonges. FRIDAY avait clairement dit que personne ne se trouvait dans la chambre de Bucky alors, pourquoi cet homme s'obstinait à essayer de le tromper ?

« Je sais que sa chambre était vide, inutile de mentir, » déclara-t-il en serrant les dents.

« Oh, mais je n'mens pas. Ça a peut-être échappé au grand Captain PutAmerica, mais FRIDAY est en fait extrêmement plaisante quand on n'essaie pas de tuer son créateur. Ce qui est malheureusement ton cas. » s'exclama Bruce avec sarcasme. « J'ai demandé à FRIDAY de ne pas nous déranger à moins que c'ne soit une question de sécurité mondiale. Et c'est ce qu'elle à fait. »

« Tu veux dire que FRIDAY m'a menti ? » s'exclama Steve, en refusant d'y croire. Il pensait que parce que JARVIS et FRIDAY étaient des IA, cela voulait dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas mentir.

« Oh, non. FRIDAY n'peut pas mentir, Tony l'a conçu comme ça. En revanche, elle peut omettre des éléments. Si nous étions, disons, dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, alors elle aurait dit la vérité. Techniquement parlant, la salle de bain n'est pas _dans_ la chambre. »

Steve n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cela voulait dire que lorsqu'il était passé par les quartiers de Bucky plus tôt, il était dedans avec Bruce, en train de faire... des _choses_. Il refusait d'y croire. Bucky était son meilleur ami, il le saurait s'il appréciait les hommes de cette façon-là. Ils partageaient tout !

« Je refuse de te croire, tu mens, » nia-t-il en secouant la tête. Il mentait forcément. Steve l'aurait su. Il l'aurait su !

Bruce soupira lourdement. Il se décolla du mur et s'approcha du comptoir où traînait un StarkPad. Il s'en empara et l'alluma avec dextérité.

« Eh, FRIDAY, pourrais-tu mettre la vidéo de la salle de bain de James vers 11h45, s'il te plaît ? » s'enquit poliment Bruce. Il n'était pas stupide, contrarier FRIDAY n'était pas dans son intérêt. Elle pouvait le réduire en cendres.

Il frissonnait rien que d'y penser.

« _Mais certainement, Maître Bruce._ » flotta la voix de FRIDAY.

Si Steve ne savait pas mieux, il aurait juré que FRIDAY caquetait. Et puis, « Maître Bruce », sérieusement ? Même Stark, n'était pas suffisamment imbu de lui-même pour se faire appeler « Maître ».

« Ah, voilà. Merci, » dit Bruce avec un sourire triomphant. Il fourra le StarkPad dans les mains de Steve et se recula de quelques pas pour mieux admirer le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

A l'instant où son regard se posa sur la vidéo qui tournait sur l'écran, Steve sentit son sang se cristalliser dans ses veines et son visage perdre les couleurs qui lui restait. Ses mains se crispèrent autour de l'appareil, mais ses yeux restaient collés sur l'écran. La vidéo montrait la salle de bain de Bucky, jusque-là rien d'anormal. Comme toutes les autres du Camp, elle était de taille moyenne, blanche, disposant d'un évier, quelques meubles, une machine à laver, un chauffage, une douche aux vitres coulissantes et un panier à linge.

L'un des portes était ouverte et laisser le tableau qui se passait dans la douche à la vue de la caméra. Était-ce intentionnel ou pas, il l'ignorait. (Probablement.)

Sur les images, Bucky – fort, imprenable, beau Bucky, _son_ Bucky – était face contre les carreaux blancs nacrés du mur. Bruce se trouvait derrière lui, leurs corps nus pressés ensemble. Bruce avait ses mains posées sur les anches de Bucky – _son_ Bucky – tandis que celui-ci passait une main dans les cheveux de l'autre homme, son autre main posée sur le mur. Il tournait la tête pour réclamer un baiser.

Steve cru que le cauchemar était fini lorsque Bruce sorti de Bucky, et le retourna. Les secondes suivantes le détrompèrent. Bruce souleva aisément son partenaire qui enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il le pénétra de nouveau, entièrement, et en un seul coup.

Steve n'avait pas besoin du son pour entendre les gémissements et halètements de plaisir de Bucky. Il s'était longtemps imaginé à la place de Bruce. Un bras passé autour de lui pour le soutenir, une main enroulée autour de son sexe, effectuant des mouvements de bas en hauts pour accélérer se jouissance.

Bruce avait redoublé la cadence de ses coups de boutoir, et lorsque Bucky éjacula, il cria un nom. Pendant quelques secondes, Steve pouvait s'imaginer que c'était son nom que Bucky criait. Puis le réalité le rattrapa et Bruce vint à son tour, remplissant Bucky – son Bucky, son, son, _son_! - de sa semence blanche.

Il prit conscience des ses mains, tellement contractées autour de l'appareil que cela ne l'étonnerait pas s'il le cassait. Il prit conscience de celui qui lui avait volé son Bucky à quelques mètres de lui. Il prit conscience qu'il était désarmé.

Il laissa le StarkPad tomber au sol et l'écrasa du pied. Laissant sa rage le consumer, il fit le seule chose que lui dictait son esprit : il se jeta sur l'ennemi.

* * *

Les Avengers étaient réunis dans une des quelques salles de réunion pour ce qu'appelait affectueusement Tony, un « conseil de guerre ». Il s'agissait en réalité d'une réunion comprenant tous les Avengers (ex comme nouveaux. Ils devaient vraiment se trouver un nouveau nom, celui-là comprenait trop de mauvais souvenirs et ne collait plus à leur idéologie, pensa Tony.) afin de discuter des différentes missions attribuées et de quelles équipes s'en chargeait, ainsi que des debriefings.

Actuellement, Carol jetait des regards courroucés en direction de la porte. La mission qu'ils allaient aborder était capitale, elle ne pouvait commencer qu'une fois les équipes au complets. A côté, Scott et Sam discutaient de tout et de rien. Plus loin, Natasha et Wanda discutaient entraînements. Dans son coin, Clint observait sans participer. Il n'avait pas cesser d'émettre des ondes négatives depuis leur arrivée ici. Plus loin, Stephen, Tony et Vision semblait prit dans une discussion des plus intéressantes, mêlant magie et science. Bucky expliquait à T'Challa les différences entre son nouveau bras et l'ancien (le roi n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander avant, tous deux étant assez occupés). Rhodey n'était pas présent, malheureusement. En revanche, Peter était là. Il occupait l'un des siège, penché au-dessus de ce qui ressemblait étrangement à des devoirs (vue sa grimace, c'était probablement des devoirs de maths). A ses côtés, Bruce tentait de l'aider. Il ne manquait qu'une personne.

« Bon, où est passé Rogers ? » somma Carol, les sourcils froncés d'irritation et de colère. « Ça lui fait vingt minutes de retard. »

« Aucune idée. » Sam haussa les épaules. « La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque à la recherche de Bucky. C'était il y a deux heures. »

« Je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée. J'étais occupé, » les informa ledit Bucky avec un sourire particulièrement satisfait.

La voix de FRIDAY résonna avant que quiconque ai pu dire quoique se soit.« _Le Captain se trouve dans la cuisine avec Maître Bruce._ »

« Maître Bruce ? » répéta Natasha. Elle glissa un regard à Bruce qui se trouvait non loin. Y avait-il un autre Bruce ?

« Clairement, elle ne parle pas de moi, » dit le docteur en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bucky avait redressé la tête à l'entente du « nom » de son amant. Après leur deuxième round dans la douche, ils s'étaient prélassés dans le lit, jusqu'à ce que Bucky ne doive partir pour la réunion. Mais avant de s'en aller, il avait dit à Jason qu'il était libre d'arpenter le Camp s'il le désirait. Visiblement, il l'avait écouté.

« Je vais le chercher, » soupira Sam. Il entama un geste pour se lever mais la voix malicieuse de FRIDAY l'arrêta.

« _Inutile de vous déplacer. Mais je vous conseil de regarder ça, cela risque d'être intéressant. N'hésitez pas à prendre du pop-corn._ »

Les Avengers se regardèrent, l'air perdu. Seul Tony sembla savoir à quoi pensait son IA, car il se posa sur une chaise à se tourna vers un le mur. Aussitôt, le surface miroita et un fond noir apparu, comme sur un écran. Ceux debout l'imitèrent et bientôt tous furent assis. Le mur resta noir un instant, avant qu'une image apparaisse.

Ils pouvaient voir Steve face à la caméra. Devant lui se trouvait un homme en survêtement et en tee-shirt. Il se déplaça pour prendre une bouteille dans le frigo et son visage devint visible. Ses cheveux noirs faisaient ressortir les mèches blanches qui tombaient sur son front. Ses yeux océans regardèrent droit dans la caméra et un sourire en coin épousa ses lèvres. L'homme était d'une beauté brute et dangereuse.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Wanda.

« C'est assez évident, il me semble. Voilà Bruce, » répondit Stephen d'une voix froide et délibérément lente, comme si elle était particulièrement stupide.

Wanda le foudroya du regard mais ne répondit pas. Ses précédents accès de rage envers le Sorcier avait démontré son impuissance face à lui.

A l'écran, ils entendirent l'homme dire à Steve de prendre une photo ou de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour ses besoins les plus physiques.

Tony ricana en voyant « Bruce » (aka Jason) s'amuser aux dépends de Rogers. A ses côtés, il savait que Stephen appréciait le spectacle tout autant que lui, sinon plus.

Depuis l'arrivée de Stephen dans l'équipe, Tony avait passé un temps considérable à ses côtés. Le début avait été légèrement houleux, car Tony abhorrait la magie avec passion. Après Loki et Wanda, moins il voyait de magie, mieux il se portait. Stephen lui avait montré que la magie pouvait aussi servir à faire le bien, à soigner. Il lui avait fait découvrir de nouveaux mondes et de nouvelles perspectives. Au fil des mois, des liens s'étaient créés, et une chose en amenant une autre, ils s'étaient mis en couple. Cela durait depuis environ quatre mois et Tony pouvait affirmer sans se tromper qu'il avait rarement était aussi heureux. Alors lorsqu'il avait raconté au Sorcier Suprême ce qu'il s'était déroulé en Sibérie, dire que Stephen avait été fou de rage serait un euphémisme. Son comportement envers Rogers (et son équipe de bras-cassés) était au mieux polaire, au pire volcanique. Et s'il était arrivé que Steve se retrouve expulsé sans sommation à l'autre bout du monde à travers un portail, personne ne pouvait rien prouver. Même la Cape mettait tout en œuvre pour ennuyer le soldat autant qu'elle le pouvait (et elle avait une imagination débordante, pour une cape magique).

Tony trouvait ça adorable.

Rogers, de manière surprenante, en était agacé. Mais Stephen lui avait bien fait comprendre que ses remarques n'étaient ni appréciées, ni nécessaires, aussi gardait-il sagement la bouche fermée.

Tony fut ramené à la réalité en entendant le cri d'indignation de Rogers. Ah, il avait finalement remarqué que Jason portait le tee-shirt de Bucky. Il était un peu long à la détente.

Même plus qu'un peu. Car malgré les subtiles indices que Jason laissait, il n'avait toujours pas comprit la nature de la relation entre le soldat et l'ancien Robin. Il fallu que Jason lui mette la preuve sous le nez pour qu'il voit enfin la vérité en face.

Tony n'était pas un génie pour rien. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir le StarkPad pour savoir ce que Jason lui montrait. Son air triomphant et suffisant lui disait tous ce qu'il désirait savoir.

Par ailleurs, il était au courant de la relation entre Jason et Bucky depuis le début. Il avait su que Bucky avait trouvé quelqu'un avant même qu'il ne lui demande l'autorisation d'amener son petit-ami au Camp.

Il se souvenait avoir rencontré le mystérieux élu un jeudi. Il venait tout juste de finir d'apporter des modifications au costume de Peter, quand Bucky avait demandé à le voir afin de lui présenter quelqu'un. Il était remonter, et avait trouvé le soldat en compagnie d'un jeune homme et de Stephen.

Le jeune homme s'était présenté comme un certain Roy, et même si les deux Avengers avaient su qu'il mentait, ils n'avaient pas relevés. « Roy » pouvait avoir un nombre incalculable de bonnes raisons pour ne pas vouloir leur révéler son véritable nom.

Jason Peter Todd.

Parce que Tony était un génie curieux et légèrement inquiet que Bucky se mette en couple avec un homme qui semblait pouvoir tuer rien qu'avec ses mains- et parce qu'il avait été trahi bien trop souvent à son goût – il avait lancé une reconnaissance faciale pour trouver l'identité de leur nouvelle connaissance. Sans succès. Il avait fini par réussir à se procurer ses empreintes (ne lui demandait pas comment) après maints essais. Il avait trouvé une correspondance.

Jason Peter Todd.

Fils biologique de Willis Todd et Sheila Haywood et fils adoptif de Catherine Todd. Plus tard, adopté par le milliardaire Bruce Wayne après avoir passé plusieurs années dans la rue suite au décès de Catherine. Né le 26 juillet 1995, décédé le 27 avril 2010.

Pour un mort, Jason était incroyablement bien conservé. Tony ignorait si sa mort n'était qu'une mise en scène ou si quelque chose de plus mystérieux était arrivé, mais c'était probablement pour ça qu'il s'était présenté comme « Roy ». Il avait fini par comprendre que Tony était au courant, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se présenter sous un différent nom à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un. Ainsi il avait été « Dick » pour Carol, « Gordon » pour Peter et « Harper » en rencontrant T'Challa, et même « Alfred » pour Rhodey. Les voir s'emmêler avec les noms et essayer de dépêtrer le vrai du faux l'amuser grandement.

Au début, Tony s'était inquiété que Jason n'essaie de profiter de Bucky, non pas que celui-ci ne pouvait se défendre. Mais ses relations sociales s'étaient limités à Hydra pendant plus de 70 ans, sans compter ses victimes, et Steve n'était pas non plus une relation saine. Mais il n'avait eu aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Regarder ces deux-là ensemble pouvait parfois être écœurant. Les yeux doux, les murmures cachottiers, prendre la moindre opportunité pour que leur peau soit en contacte, Tony s'attendait à voir des cœurs apparaître autour d'eux. Quand il l'avait exprimé à Jason, celui-ci avait hausser un sourcil d'incrédulité avant de lui rétorquer que Stephen et lui étaient pire, preuve à l'appui. Depuis, Tony n'y avait plus fait allusion.

« J'ignore ce que ce Bruce lui fait voir, mais visiblement ça ne plaît pas à Steve, » fit remarquer Sam avec curiosité.

Natasha leva inutilement les yeux au plafond. « FRIDAY pouvons-nous savoir ce que tu lui montres ? » s'enquit-elle poliment.

 _« J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir, Agent Romanoff. Cela constituerait une violation de la vie privée de Maître Bruce et de Monsieur Barnes, »_ résonna la voix de l'IA.

« Quelle vie privée ? Il est très clairement en train de lui montrer alors pourquoi pas nous ? » râla Barton en fronçant les sourcils.

Avant que Bucky n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, FRIDAY répondit, sa voix en-dessus du zéro absolu et suintant de sarcasme.

 _« Parce que Maître Bruce m'a expressément demandé de montrer cette vidéo au Capitaine Rogers, la divulguer aux yeux de tous serait une violation de sa confiance. Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais il me semble que vous êtes particulièrement intime avec cette notion spécifique, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Si Tony pouvait embrasser FRIDAY, il l'aurait fait sur-le-champs. Au lieu de quoi, il se contenta de laisser un sourire fier s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Sa fille avait bien grandit !

Barton laissa une expression outrée peindre son visage, mais Natasha posa sa main sur son bras pour dissuader toute contre-attaque.

De brusques inspirations retentirent dans la salle lorsque Rogers brisa la tablette et se jeta sur Jason.

Celui-ci évita l'attaque habilement, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Il évita également les prochaines, choisissant de danser autour de son adversaire. En temps normale, Rogers savait garder la tête froide et réfléchir avant d'agir. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait sur la vidéo, cela semblait avoir privé Rogers de sa capacité à penser (même si, d'après Tony, il n'y avait pas grand chose pour commencer). Il attaquait aveuglément, oubliait de se protéger, laissait sa garde grande ouverte. Des erreurs de débutant qu'il n'aurait pas fait en temps normal.

Pendant ce temps, Jason continuait d'esquiver, utilisant parfois les meubles environnants. C'était vraiment quelque chose à voir : un homme de sa stature et de sa carrure possédant une souplesse remarquable. Malgré ses acrobaties, il ne semblait pas le moins du monde fatigué (Tony pouvait voir Peter faire preuve d'une concentration honorable, nul doute qu'il essaierait certaines d'entre elles prochainement). Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il se lassa de cette altercation et contre-attaqua.

Il glissa sur le sol et faucha les jambes de Rogers qui amorti sa chute avec ses mains. A peine fut-il debout qu'un coup de pied le cueilli à la tête. Il roula sur le côté et se remit promptement à la verticale. Il attrapa la jambe de Jason lorsqu'il voulut lui envoyer un autre coup de pied. Mais le justicier ne perdit pas un instant ; il sauta tout en se retournant. Rogers ne put arrêter celui-là et il fût renvoyé au sol sans sommation. Il se releva tout en prenant de la distance avec son adversaire.

Puis il reparti à l'attaque.

Jason bloqua le coup de poing circulaire de Rogers, et enserra son bras dans une clé douloureuse, tout en agrippant le cou offert et en envoyant son genoux à la rencontre du visage du blondinet. Son second coup de genoux fût bloqué, puis le Captain envoya en coup de poing en direction du visage de Jason qui se recula pour l'éviter libérant ainsi le bras qu'il tenait. Rogers en profitant pour balayer les jambes de son adversaire. Celui-ci se laissa tomber au sol, puis fit une roulade en arrière. Rogers traversa la distance entre eux en un éclair et bombarda Jason de coups. Ils furent soit contrés, soit esquivés. Il tenta un coup de pieds circulaire.

Mauvaise idée.

Jason sauta par-dessus ; il en profita pour balancer ses jambes autour du cou de Rogers et exécuta un parfait et absolument magnifique ciseau, envoyant l'autre homme au tapis (Natasha grimaça en sympathie. Elle qui utilisait souvent ces mouvements savait les dégâts qu'ils faisaient). Il retomba sur ses jambes gracieusement, comme un chat, tandis que Captain America gémissait au sol. Jason se dirigea nonchalamment vers la table de la cuisine, il passa sa main dessous et revint vers sa cible avec un pistolet Beretta 9mm, calibre 22, entre les mains.

( « Natasha, on t'a déjà dit d'arrêter de planquer des armes partout, bon sang ! » )

D'un coup de pied, il retourna Rogers sur le dos et le mit en joue.

« Cette cuisine me paraît bien maussade. Et si on la redécorait avec ta cervelle ? » questionna-t-il joyeusement. Puis, il sembla se dégonfler, comme déçu. « Ah, mais il n'y en aura sûrement pas beaucoup. »

Il s'arrêta comme pour réfléchir, avant de hausser les épaules. « Ce n'est pas grave, j'ajouterai celles de tes équipiers. Sauf... c'est quoi son nom déjà ? Ah, oui ! Scott ! Le seul d'entre vous qui a une cervelle. »

A cela, Rogers tiqua.

Son équipe également.

« Aha, on se calme, Papy. Je m'en voudrais qu'tu nous fasse un anévrisme maintenant. »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » grogna Rogers.

Jason le regarda comme s'il était un abruti. « Allô ? Qui m'a attaqué ? T'as déjà des problèmes de mémoire ? Putain, ça commence à faire beaucoup. »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Pourquoi tu m'as montré cette vidéo ? »

Jason plissa les yeux et un sourire froid étira son visage. « Parce que ta putain d'obsession malsaine avec James doit se terminer. Il a essayé de te le dire mais tu ne veux rien entendre, alors c'est mon tour. T'es un putain de malade et s'il faut que je me tape James devant toi pour que tu comprennes qu'il est déjà prit, alors je le ferai. Ne crois pas que j'ignore de quoi il s'agit. Tu n'es pas en colère que James soit bi, non, tu es furax qu'il m'est choisi. Parce que c'est ça ton foutu problème, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais que James te choisisses. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors grandi, putain ! Et passe à autre chose ! »

Bucky ignora les regards que lui envoyaient les divers Avengers, préférant se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait à l'écran.

Jason semblait avoir touché une corde sensible. Rogers se releva d'un bon, et les mains tenant le pistolet suivirent le mouvement avec fluidité. Elles étaient stables et positionnées au-dessus du cœur de Rogers.

« Passer à autre chose ? » rugit-il férocement. « Comment puis-je 'passer à autre chose' alors que je devrais être celui à ses côtés. Je le connais depuis que nous sommes enfants, j'ai toujours été à ses côtés ! Jusqu'à la fin ! J'étais là quand il étais malade, j'étais là quand il était blessé, j'étais là pour lui remonter le morale quand il était déprimé, j'étais à ses côtés quand il pleurait la mort de sa mère, j'étais là quand il s'est engagé dans l'armée. Pas toi, moi ! Je mérite d'être celui à ses côtés ! »

« Non, tu ne le mérite pas, » coupa Jason d'une voix calme. Rogers s'arrêta dans son élan, et le regarda sans comprendre. « Tu ne connais rien de James. Tu ne veux pas être avec James, tu veux être avec Bucky. Mais ce que t'as pas l'air d'avoir capté après tout ce temps, c'est qu'Bucky est mort. Il est mort en tombant de cette putain falaise. James n'est plus celui qu'il était. Mais tu ne peux pas accepter ça, putain. Tu t'accroches à un passé révolu. Et si tu ne te mets pas à jour très vite, je vais m'en charger, enculé. Même un soldat dopé au sérum magique ne pourrait résister à une balle entre les deux yeux. Quant à James, j'suis celui qui a le privilège de se réveiller chaque matin à ses côtés. C'est moi qui le fait rire. Je suis le seul à voir les parties de son âmes les plus intimes. Le seul à connaître ses désirs les plus enfouis, à savoir ses secrets inavoués. Je suis celui à qui il dédie des blagues affreusement nulles. A qui il confie ses peurs les plus profondes et les plus ridicules. Je suis celui vers qui il se tourne quand il a mal, ou qu'il a des problèmes. Je suis celui qu'il aime.»

Il s'arrêta un instant. Rogers semblait avoir perdu sa combativité. Il avait l'air plus défait qu'autre chose.

« Tu en le mérites pas. Parce que la seule chose dont tu te soucies, c'est toi. Tu veux James pour toi-même, peu importe si ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut, tant que toi tu obtiens ce que tu désires. Tu es égoïste, et malgré toutes ces belles putains de paroles, tu n'connais rien à la loyauté. Tu as laissé un homme mourant, un ami, un équipier, seul et loin de tout pour obtenir James. Tu ne le mérite pas. Et peut-être que je ne le mérite pas non plus, » avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Mais c'est moi qu'il a choisi. Alors, relève-toi et avance, putain. Si tu tiens réellement à lui, avance. »

Stephen serra les poings à la mention des événements survenus en Sibérie. Il luttait pour ne pas libérer un torrent de magie sur Rogers. Tony sourit doucement et posa sa main sur celle de son partenaire. Le tremblement s'arrêta. Stephen lui rendit son sourire et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il pose les yeux sur l'image et réitéra sa promesse de protéger Tony à n'importe quel prix.

Les ex-Avengers parurent confus quant aux propos de Bruce, tandis que les membres des Avengers envoyèrent un regard meurtrier à l'image de Steve Rogers. Personne ne se dévoua pour leur expliquer, et ils se résignèrent à rester dans l'ombre, du moins temporairement.

Pendant un moment, personne ne parla, personne ne bougea. Puis Rogers s'affaissa sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Jason considéra ça comme son abdication et baissa son arme. Il la glissa à l'arrière de son pantalon.

Il se dirigea vers la porte; Rogers avait besoin de réfléchir seul. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher un dernier commentaire en partant.

« Ravie de t'avoir connu, Rogers ! J'espère ne jamais revoir ta sale gueule, » claironna-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Et il sorti en sifflotant.

* * *

Lorsqu'il eut traqué l'emplacement de son compagnon, Jason fût accueilli par un baiser torride qui le laissa pantelant. Il eut à peine le temps de remarquer les autres Avengers qui lui souriaient (sauf les anciens, qui le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Tony avait ses poings fermés avec le pouce en l'air, comme pour dire « beau travail ! ») avant d'être tiré par James en direction de ses quartiers. Le regard brûlant qu'il lui destinait ne laissait que peu de place quant au doute de leur très prochaine activité.

Jason sourit et se laissa traîner, pensant distraitement qu'ils allaient devoir s'excuser auprès de Carole. La pauvre avait de quoi faire aujourd'hui.

Un soudain baiser le sorti de ses pensées. Il ouvrit la porte de leur chambre, et ils tébuchèrent vers le lit.

Cette journée ne cessait de s'améliorer.

* * *

Vous avez aimez ? Laissez une review ! Pareil dans le cas contraire, dites-moi ce qui va et ce qu'il faudrait changer.


End file.
